Intertwined Fates
by Mercury Dragonfly
Summary: A story of epic proportions, including an OC, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, and maybe a mixed medley of other characters. Add a little danger and serve at cool temperature with a splash of lemon. ENJOY! -Merc
1. Prologue

Intertwined Fates

_Prologue: New Beginnings_

Darkness loomed over him, encasing him shadow as dark as night. Even though the young dragon hatchling struggled, he could not escape the horrors of his past, as they swirled around him, penetrating his very soul and bringing tears to his eyes.

_Eragon! Wake up! Eragon!_

Eragon awoke groggily, staring up at a sky tinged scarlet like blood. He tasted the metallic twinge of blood in his mouth and saw two dragons engaged in fierce aerial combat, one cast gold streaks across the sky, and another was as red as fire. Then one was caught off guard, and plunged slowly down, riderless.

_Eragon! Look at me!_ said Saphira, looking at Eragon with a concerned expression.

"Saphira… I think Glaedr needs help…" Then the gravity of the situation shocked Eragon awake and onto his feet.

"Saphira! Glaedr is in trouble!"

Eragon quickly ran to the fallen dragon, followed by Saphira.

"Glaedr! What happened? Where's Oromis?" Eragon asked. Glaedr tried to stand, and roared,

_Oromis…Oromis is gone! My soul is gone!_ before crashing to the ground once more, and as his Eldunarí glowed a bright gold, Glaedr's body grew still and cold. Saphira had a shocked expression as Eragon was yelling at Glaedr, over and over.

"No! Glaedr! Get up! We need you!" Eragon cried, getting no answer. He looked up and yelled at the rider and dragon circling above him,

"Why? Why did you kill him? Why?" Eragon still got no answer. Driven by rage, Eragon pulled Brisingr from its sheath and summoned all his magic into one word.

"BRISINGR!" Eragon's blade burst into flames, feeding off his rage, burning bright blue as he and Saphira charged at Thorn and Murtagh, who had landed nearby.

"Brother, we cannot change our loyalties, but we will try not to hurt you." Murtagh said calmly.

"I have no such restraints!" Eragon yelled. Continuing to charge at Murtagh, as Thorn also tried to warn Saphira unsuccessfully. They engaged in fierce swordplay, as Murtagh parried every blow from Eragon, enraging Eragon more and more. Even with his supernatural strength and speed, Eragon could not even land a scratch on Murtagh. Murtagh seemed to be drawing energy from an unknown source, as he did not tire. Eragon on the other hand, began to feel fatigued, and slowed down considerably. Even the Belt of Beloth the Wise had run dry, and Eragon was soon left panting and tired.

"Then you leave me no choice. Letta" Eragon froze, as did Saphira, in mid-run.

"Release me, so that I may kill you!" yelled Eragon with pure hatred. Saphira roared her agreement, as Murtagh began pacing around them.

"You left me no choice, and the king will be pleased." said Murtagh. He seated Eragon on Thorn and kept Saphira aloft while they flew to Galbatorix's castle, with the battle still raging below them. Eragon kept cursing and yelling insults at Murtagh until Murtagh froze his tongue as well. It seemed all hope for the Varden was lost, and they didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 1

Intertwined Fates

Chapter 1: Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance Cycle, but I own all original content.**

**Warning: There are intense torture scenes that may not be suitable for some. The 3 stars are where the scenes start, 4 stars is where it ends. Enjoy! **

The green egg felt nothing but warmth and the feelings of other beings around it. It felt no physical pain when accidentally dropped when passed from candidate to candidate, and stubbornly refused every human elf, and crazed king alike. Even in the presence on Shurikan, the hatchling inside felt no fear, and held steadfast and would not hatch. Until one stormy night.

Lira Stromhawk did not usually hold grudges. She had grown up in the care of her older brother until he was slain in a bar fight by Galbatorix's drunken soldiers. When he had not come home, Lira had gone to the pub to investigate and found her older brother, her only family, battered and bleeding on the floor. On his dying body, she swore revenge on Galbatorix, and left town, moving from city to city like a shadow. She had gone to Urû'baen hoping to find some information, and instead found something much better.

As Lira crawled through the muck, she could not believe how she found this entranceway. She had been trying to find an inn to gather information when she noticed a slightly raised stone. She had gone over and found that it had strange words written all over it. She had then cautiously pressed on it, and found it was a trigger. When pressure was applied, a secret passageway opened that led in the direction of the castle. Assuming it was the best way to get inside, she had crawled through while the entranceway sealed itself behind her.

Eragon was chained to the wall, shirtless, with numerous burns and gashes covered his form from Durza's unsuccessful attempts to make him reveal his true name. The jail door opened suddenly with a squeal as Durza walked in, a long maroon cape the color of blood flowing behind him.

"Ready for our latest session, Dragon Rider?" asked Durza. "Or are you ready to reveal your true name?"

"I'll never talk," spat Eragon.

"Oh, I think you will," said Durza, pressing Eragon against the cold stone wall, his nails digging into Eragon's bare flesh. Durza picked up a rusty dagger, polishing it before continuing his gloating.

"You see, Galbatorix has been getting impatient, and has given me the permission to do whatever I want to get you to talk." Durza said in a chilling voice. He moved with supernatural speed and plunged the dagger deep into Eragon's thigh. A painful roar echoed across the room from a faraway cell.

"Oh dear, I don't think your dragon is enjoying this," Durza said, before pulling out the dagger. Another roar reached Eragon's ear. "I don't think she's enjoying this at all."

Murtagh heard the roars across the castle, and shook his head.

"I doubt Eragon will consider me his brother after this." he said.

_No doubt he will want your blood if he gets free._ agreed Thorn. He then narrowed his eyes when he heard another roar.

_I hate to think of the pain Saphira is in._ Thorn said.

"We'll think of something." Murtagh said, patting Thorn's flank comfortingly. Once they were out of earshot, a cough and splutter erupted from a nearby gutter. Lira emerged, not believing what she just heard. As she ran towards where she thought the green egg was kept, she could not believe, would not believe, who she just saw.

**Sorry, I just had to do the cliffhanger. To ripe of an opportunity to pass up. Now, your all wondering how "Lira" ties into the story, and yes, the stormy night is in the next chapter. And there should be an update tomorrow or at least in the next two days.**


End file.
